The negative health and social consequences of poor nutrition are well documented in college students and the outcome of poor eating habits is manifest in both obesity and a variety of health concerns. This application proposes the development of a college student website called MyStudentbody.com (Nutrition), to be based at a college personal health Internet portal called MyStudentbody.com. The program will be offered through colleges and universities to educate students about healthy nutrition and learn effective, tailored healthy eating strategies. Using interactive, Web-based technology, this psychoeducational program will be supported by a number of unique features that will make it a true innovation in the area of nutrition education for college students. MyStudentbody.com (Nutrition) will guide students through an interactive program designed to teach effective nutrition education in an Internet context that is informative, engaging, and dramatic. The current application combines state-of-the-art knowledge about tailoring strategies with advances in Internet-based technologies. MyStudentbody.com (Nutrition) offers an online personalized nutrition education program allowing students to receive empirically-based information and feedback in a confidential manner. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Proper nutrition is an issue of great concern to many college health educators. Being away from home for the first time, having rushed schedules, poor peer modeling, and the availability of "junk foods", etc., college students tend to eat improperly and poorly. This contributes to less than desirable lifelong eating habits and the associated negative consequences. Mystudentbody (Nutrition) takes advantage of the fact that college students are among the most "wired" of all groups. They desire confidentiality and instant access to health Information and enjoy using Internet base resources. Inflexxion has a Phase III partnership with Benjamin Cummings, Inc., part of Pearson Educational, the largest college textbook publisher in the world. By linking the MyStudentbody.com (Nutrition) to the marketing of health-related textbooks, the proposed product should be exceedingly commercially successful.